


Relaxing Ride

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Huelet if you squint, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cum Swallowing, Dom Louie Duck, F/M, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Fucking Suck At Endings, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Webby Vanderquack, The Summary is fucking garbage, Vaginal Sex, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Ahh the classic lazy weekend. Two uninterrupted days of pure relaxation, kicking back, and taking 'er easy.Unless you're Louise Duck.Then you're busy trying to get a caffine-addled, sleep-deprived, muscle-bound, exhausted, stubborn, and slightly crazed friend to actually get some damn sleep! Which is not as easy as it sounds (and it's not particularly easy to say either)So she might have to resort to methods some consider...unconventional.
Relationships: Genderbent Louie Duck l Louise Duck/Genderbent Webby Vanderquack l Webster Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (Mentioned), Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Louise Duck/Webster Duck
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 48
Kudos: 19





	Relaxing Ride

**Author's Note:**

> "YOUR SAVIOUR IS HERE!!"  
> "Did you miss me?"  
> Of course I have to start off by apologizing profusely for my extended leave of absence. It was part writer's block that caused it, but mainly it was that I had some growing to do as a person and as a writer but now that I have...  
> *Scrooge voice* I'm back!
> 
> This story is another outing of my otp, just from my own brain, in an attempt to get my creative juices flowing again, so yeah, enjoy.  
> PS: Also, my thoughts on new Ducktales for all none of you that care. I like Lena's redesign, I hope she gets to keep the blue eyes and hair, I wish they had Dewey retain his hair cut from Rumble for Ragnarok, I hope they do more with the Blot, because besides the badass backstory he was pretty lame in that episode, and I haven't seen S3E9-S3E11, so no spoilers in the comments please, although I have seen the Let's Get Dangerous teaser and it's got me super stoked for that (this was written before the premiere, but I still haven't seen it, so no spoilers if you'd please!)  
> PPS: I'm serious the summary is awful, if you have a better idea for it, please share it with me.  
> PPPS: I'm sorry in advance, you'll know what for later

Sunlight filtered through the windows of McDuck Manor, beams of light falling across a triple bunk bed, especially the lowest bunk. There sat a seemingly deceased misshapen lump of green blankets and sheets. The lump of fabric moaned and rolled over as a massive thump shook the floor of the room, and light pattering of webbed feet against the wooden ladder sounded throughout the room. After a moment, when it became clear the sound of conversation and moving about wouldn’t cease, the lump let out a long suffering groan as Louise Duck emerged from her cocoon of warm bed sheets. 

She blinked sluggishly, bringing a hand up and rubbing her eyes with her fingertips, trying to remove the remnants of sleep from her eyelids, flicking away the gunk from the corners of her eyes. She sat up, spitting out the stray strands of her long, unruly hair that had somehow ended in her beak, brushing the long locks over her shoulder to drape over her back. Her usual bedclothes were rumpled, loose green tank top mussed, one strap basically hanging completely off her shoulder, the other strap probably being the only thing that held her chest in her shirt. Louise readjusted her shirt, sliding the fabric down over her stomach where it had ridden up, and slid over to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge and watching the cacophony unfold in front of her.

Two thirds of the Duck triplets were rushing about the room, getting dressed and throwing together their things. Huberta was threading her ponytail through the back of her signature red cap, collared red polo shirt finely pressed and tan cargo shorts with pockets undoubtedly filled with nerdy stuff. Dewanna was slipping on her standard blue off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt, the straps of the black bra she was wearing clearly visible on her bare shoulders, the blue fabric stopped right below her belly button, a piece of her midriff showing between the hem of her shirt and her dark navy shorts. She was slapping a couple band-aides on some reopened scabs that she always seemed to have somewhere on her body, even long before the triplets started adventuring with Aunt Scrooge.

Louise arched her spine as she finally stood up, popping every vertebrae in her lower back, bending her head side to side, cracking her neck. She stood up, letting out a deep yawn and smacking her beak a few times as she walked toward the open door, intending to get some breakfast from downstairs, her stomach had been rumbling for the last few minutes, and she was starving. Besides, as long as their dad didn’t try to cook again, it was guaranteed to be good food, with either Aunt Donna's signature waffles, Mr. Beakley's mouth watering pancakes, or failing those; good old fashioned cereal. A hand shot out, arm blocking her way and stopping her in her tracks.

"Lou, put on some clothes." Huberta sighed, “The last thing we need is a repeat of that ‘incident’ a couple weeks back.” 

Louise, looked down, and sure enough she had forgotten to get dressed. She was still only sporting a tank top that was drawn tight against her form, her nipples, hard from the temperature drop when she emerged from bed, poking through her shirt. The only thing she was wearing on her bottom half was a pair of green underwear.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.” Louise grumbled under her breath, before walking over to the triplet’s shared closet and sliding on a pair of breezy forest green shorts that went down to just above her knees, and pulling on one of her typical oversized green hoodies, not bothering to change out of the clothes under it, but dedicating a few seconds to putting her hair up in a sloppy bun held by a green scrunchie she had around her wrist.

“You gotta admit that was pretty funny though. I think Webbs’ eyes were about to pop right out of his head.” Louise sniggered, remembering how Webbs’ entire face turned a bright crimson when he had burst into the triplets’ room to wake them up for an adventure. Not an uncommon occurrence, but this time one of Louise’s boobs had fallen out of her shirt during the night without her realizing it, leading to her accidentally flashing her friend when she sat up to talk to him. Louise was still half asleep and not in a hurry to cover up and Webster couldn't stop staring, at the full feathered flesh and the pink nipple that topped it. Until a few moments later when he managed to tear himself away, and sprinted out the room.

“Poor thing, he was so embarrassed.” Dew shook her head sympathetically, while simultaneously chuckling to herself.

“Couldn’t look me in the eye for a solid week.” Lou agreed, chortling.

“You people are so mean to that guy.” Hue shook her head disapprovingly.

“Hey, hey, we’re not mean, we’re building his confidence. I mean it was just one boob for like half a second, and he’s apologizing for the next three weeks.” 

“Yeah, Webster might be super confident on adventures, but he’s useless around women.” Dew chipped in.

“And who knows, maybe he’ll eventually pick up enough social skills and ques, from us, to actually ask out a girl.” 

“You mean enough skills to actually ask out you.” Dewanna smirked wickedly, watching her sister carefully. Louise felt a heat rise to her face, but she managed to keep her facial features neutral as she decided not to respond, in fear of tripping over her own denial, opting instead to just quirk her eyebrow in scepticism.

“Ok, ok. But one of these days you crazy kids are gonna have to deal with your feelings for each other.”

“For each other? Are you saying Webbs-”

“My, look at the time!” Huberta interjected, “I’m supposed to get to my Junior Woodchuck meeting in thirty minutes! I need to eat breakfast posthaste!” She rushed out the door, down the stairs, and out of their sight.

“This conversation isn’t over.” Louise narrowed her eyes at her blue-clad sister before following the other down the stairs and to the dining room table. Practically the entire family was already around the table, Aunt Donna, her dad Dylan, and Aunt Scrooge were in the midst of one of their many petty squabbles, as Launchpad and Dew talked, Hue was shoving food in her mouth as fast as she could, and Mr. Beakley was putting a plate of freshly cooked pancakes on the table, still steaming, as he took his own seat next to Webster, who was furiously scribbling in a notebook. Louise plopped down between Dewanna and Dylan, quickly snatching up a few pancakes and dousing them in syrup.

"So Hue, where are you heading anyway?" Louise asked between her own generous bites of pancake.

"The Senior Woodchucks are doing a weekend teamwork retreat to help us work together when we help train and teach the new Woodchucks."

"Wait, aren't there only two Senior Woodchucks?" 

"Mhhm." Hue nodded, she had achieved the rank a year after her disastrous attempt at the Senior Woodchuck Challenge. So far her and Sabrewing were the only two with the Senior rank that hadn't yet aged out of the program.

"Oooh, so what you're actually saying is that you're going to go see that boy who totally likes you? For a whole weekend? Alone?" Dew snickered, winking at her red-clad sister and elbowing Louise in a conspiratorial manner. 

"Pssshhh Vance and I are friends, we’re not anything more." Hue was immediate to dismiss, a slight blush creeping across her face, as she waved her hand awkwardly like she was literally trying to brush away the very notion.

"Somebody should tell him that." Louise whispered slyly at Dewanna, sending the blue triplet into a fit of laughter.

“I heard that!" Hue shouted before glancing at her watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go! Love you everybody, see you on Monday!" She rushed out the door and the sound of an engine starting was heard as the oldest triplet started her car and drove away.

“Aye, we best be heading out soon as well.” Aunt Scrooge stood, dabbing at her beak with a napkin as Aunt Donna and Dylan stood with her.

“Oh yeah, you guys are hunting that giant sapphire, right?” When the triplets first met their Aunt Scrooge, Aunt Donna would only accompany them on adventures when it was absolutely necessary. But ever since their dad came back from the Moon with an alien invasion hot on his heels, and they had brought her back from that deserted island, she resembled that daring adventurer Webster always gushed about more and more as time went on, proving to be invaluable on adventures, her temper and quick thinking getting them out of more than a few situations. Point was that she, Dylan, and Scrooge had been going on far more adventures lately, just the three of them, and they were supposed to leave for another one today.

“Yeah we are! OG adventure crew in the house!” Dylan yelled, doing some weird little dance.

“Why are you like this?” Aunt Donna sighed, but the wide grin she wore on her face was unmistakable and was poorly hidden by her hand as she facepalmed.

"No time for dallying you two, we have a treasure to find!” Scrooge interrupted, leading the procession of three out the room and toward the door of the mansion. 

“See you kids on Monday!” Aunt Donna called out and closed the door behind her. Not long after that the sound of propellers beginning to spin was heard as the Sun Slayer took off and sped into the sky.

“Yeesh, everybody’s going somewhere. You people have no respect for lazy weekends these days.” Louise clucked her tongue, leaning back in her chair and taking a swig of orange juice. 

"Absolutely none. And neither do I." Dew replied, leaping up from her seat. “There’s a Darkwing Duck convention spanning this weekend in St. Canard, and come hell or high water, I’m going. Can we take your car LP? Mine is... still in the shop.” 

“Jeez Dew, how many times have you crashed that poor old jalopy?” 

“More times than I would care to admit.” Dewanna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Sure! I just fixed up Ms. McDee’s limo yesterday, so we should be all good to go. How about you Mr. B? You interested? It’s supposed to be a big thing; a tribute to Jane Starling, a scale replica of the Thunderquack, the original Mrs. Banana Brain prop, and the original Megavolt and Quackerjack actresses are gonna be there!" Launchpad recited excitedly, her wild orange hair falling into her face as she spoke.

“Alright, alright I’ll go. But only to keep you hooligans out of trouble.” Mr. Beakley shook her head fondly, and the troupe of three stood and started to head towards the door. “You two will be fine on your own right?” She shot back at the only people still sitting at the table. Webster just nodded distractedly, his nose still deep in one of his bright pink notebooks, while Louise shot her a couple lazy finger guns.

"Alright, I’ll see you both on Monday. Do try not to cause any trouble while I’m gone.” 

“You got it Mr. B.” Louise gave him a two finger salute and waved to her sibling and Launchpad as they finally went out the door. The sputtering of an engine and the squealing of tires rang through the air as the limo screeched down Killmotor Hill.

"Whelp Webbs, I guess it's just you and me."

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah I guess." He muttered, never once taking his eyes off his notebook, leafing through the pages he already wrote in as if he was trying to find something, and then going straight back to the furious scribbling.

“So.... you wanna watch a movie or something?” Louise suggested, feeling pretty awkward as the two just sat there, the only sound in the dining room being pencil frantically scratching against paper. 

“Umm, I can’t right now.” Webster replied distractedly, “I’m sorry, I just have a lot of work to do.” He finally looked up and into her eyes, giving a half-hearted shrug and gestured to his notebook. He tucked the glittery book under his arm as he cleared the dishes from the table, both Louise’s completely polished off plates, and his own only half eaten food, dropping them in the kitchen before bolting up the stairs, and into his room. 

Louise shrugged half heartedly and plodded her way over to the living room, slumping on the fancy leather couch and reaching for the remote, and turning on the TV to the best show she had ever accidentally discovered.

“I’m Joanne, the brains of the operation.”

“And I’m Rachel, the pretty one. And welcome to our Ottoman Empire!” The intro played, as the two roosters began to talk about their newest project. Despite tiny versions of the sisters trying to kill her in the past in that lamp, it was still a pretty entertaining show. For most normal people an experience like that would turn you off the show, but she was a Duck, with McDuck blood in her veins, it’s not like something like that was out of the ordinary.

At a certain point you just gotta deal with it. So what if you were almost killed by an army of tiny people who lived in your laundry basket? Oh well, what can ya do? 

Not much. Not much at all is the answer. Still, adventures had been a lot better for her ever since her brief stint as the richest duck in the world, seeing the angles always had a place in adventuring and treasure hunting, and it was nice to finally be appreciated for her skills. After all, just last week it was her that saved Dewanna, the dummy, from slicing her head off with a buzzsaw, and managed to solve the infamous riddle of Eshargamelat the dread spirit. 

Still, even though adventures were pretty cool nowadays, Louise still loved these days where she had nothing to do, nowhere to be, and her life was (probably) not in danger. Plus, she was still tired from being woken unexpectedly, and the quiet hum of the television was not helping, the background noise only slipping Louise further into her sleepy stupor.

She leaned her head back against the cool leather as her eyes drooped closed. But instead of drifting off into sleep as per usual, she couldn’t keep her minds off of Webbs. Specifically, how stressed he looked, she had only taken note of it subconsciously before, but now that she thought back to it, the obsessive occupation with his notebook, along with the way he didn’t eat much and kept slouching, it was pretty damn obvious that he was exhausted. Sharper than the sharpies her ass, why could she never notice the angles that really mattered?

Whatever. She can still fix it and so she will. And she’ll do it because she’s worried about his well being, they were friends after all, and dammit Dewanna, she was not into him! 

Oh who was she kidding? Of course she was crushing on him. I mean who wouldn’t be? 

She had functioning eyes after all, and anyone else who did knew Webster Vanderquack was hot, it was one of those indisputable facts. Dude was ripped like you read about. Not in a really showy way, but she’s seen him without his shirt, and yeah, you could grate cheese on those abs, not to mention his muscular but still pretty thin shoulders, plus his powerful legs, gave him the body of your above-average olympic swimmer.

Focus Louise! She was getting super off track, now was not the time to daydream about his dreamy physique. Her eyes snapped open, as she sat up, quickly turning off the television, and getting to her feet. She yawned as she slogged herself back up the stairs, approaching the open door to Webster’s bedroom, and glancing inside.

It was a mess. Papers and books were scattered everywhere, only a sliver of light managed to get into the room through the massive multi-colored window, the rest being blocked out by a giant blackout curtain that scaled almost the entire wall. Broken halves of pencils and crumpled up balls of paper littered almost the entirety of the floor, while paper cups littered every flat surface in the room. 

That might of been the worst of it, but Webster himself looked way worse than his room. His appearance was still meticulous, his hair nicely combed over and his light lilac button-up and dark purple vest the color of wine, were somehow still finely pressed, not a wrinkle to be seen. Really the only two things that gave him away were firstly his eyes, heavy dark bags hanging under his lids, his normally electric blue eyes a dull lapis color, surrounded by red. The second was the way he paced up and down his room, occasionally glancing at his conspiracy board before going back to mumbling to himself.

“Umm, hi Webbs.” Louise greeted awkwardly as she walked through the doorway. Webster’s head snapped up from the book he was flipping through. “Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, hi Lou. Just some research for next week’s adventure. Do you need something? I’m kinda busy.” 

“I can see that.” She gestured to the trashed room around them, reaching down to pick up a rogue screwdriver she almost stepped on, and casting on his bed, which was also coated in crap. “Did you sleep on all of that?” She raised her eyebrow speciptically. 

“Hehe, yeah…” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Webster, you have been sleeping haven’t you?”

“Well...not last night, or the night before….” He chuckled nervously as Louise’s brow furrowed in concern. “But it’s okay! I’ve been drinking coffee, and I’m fine.” 

“Webbs, not sleeping in seventy-two hours and drinking what seems to be enough coffee to kill an entire flock of harpies is not what anyone would call ‘fine’. You were never good at lying dude, so why don’t you just drop the act, and tell me what’s really going on here?”

“Okay." Webster sighed, picking his way over to his desk and plopping down on his faux leather wheeled desk chair, placing his hands on the armrests. "Ms. McDuck asked  _ me _ to plan our big adventure for next month.”

“The one where we’re gonna look for the lost Axe of Enlil?” Louise picked her way over to his desk, hovering worriedly over him.

“Yeah.” Webster placed his elbows on the desk, burying his beak in his hands. “And I’m nervous, what if I mess up? This isn’t like before when I’ve led you three into adventure. This is a lot more dangerous, there’s way more at stake then before.”

“Don’t be silly, we’ve come out of a lot worse than a routine treasure hunt just fine. Besides, everyone trusts you with their lives.” 

“And that’s _exactly_ why I need to do this!” He turned, his eyes flashing in pure determination. “Everyone is trusting me to protect them, to lead them. Sleep can wait! Because right now I need to make sure no one gets hurt! To make sure that you don’t get hurt! If that happened… I could never forgive myself.” Webster’s righteous anger and resolve seemingly left him all at once, his voice cracking, his body almost deflating as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“That won’t happen.” Louise stated with absolute certainty, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “But you are gonna get into trouble if you don’t take care of yourself, mainly with me.” She was joking, but there was an edge of seriousness that resided in her tone as she forced out a tiny chuckle before her voice turned, still brimming with unwavering conviction, but was far softer. “Look dude, you are Webster  _ fucking _ Vanderquack! The Bane of the Beagle Clan! The Slayer of Seonaidh! You’ve led us out of scrapes, into adventures, and through fights before with nothing but your wits and the skin of your teeth! So don’t worry about it. Aunt Scrooge wouldn’t have you plan this if she didn’t believe in you, which I know for certain she does. We all do. I do.”

He sat there in silence at first, before letting out a deep sigh, and lifting up his head.

“Maybe you’re right.” He admitted, slumping backwards in his chair, the joints creaking as it leaned back.

“Of course I am dummy.” Louise rolled her eyes as her mind was quickly formulating a plan. If she pulled it off just right, it would help the both of them, and she intended on doing it right. “Now are you going to go to bed, or am I gonna have to get you to sleep some other way?”

“Pssh, what are you gonna do? Smother me with your hoodie?” 

“Mm, at this rate I’m considering it.”

“Well, how about this, I was just about to finish up this bit of research. So I might as well wrap it up, then I’ll go to bed.” Webster bargained, not bothering to wait for Louise to respond, picking his pencil backup and writing in the last few blank lines of the page, taking comfort in the pleasant weight of Louise’s hand on his shoulder.

“Are you done yet?” Louise asked impatiently, her hand leaving Webster’s shoulder, and faint rustling was heard, while he scratched away at the paper. 

“Almost...and done!” He called out in triumph, throwing his pencil onto his desk somewhere, and shaking out the wrist he had abused almost nonstop for the past three days.

“Good.” A hand roughly seized the back of his chair and spun him around to face her. His jaw then promptly just about hit the floor as he drank in the sight in front of him. Louise stood there, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled onto her head, but her tousled, subtly curly hair flowing freely over her shoulders, her long layered bangs framing her face perfectly. But what really caught his attention was what she was wearing, or rather, what she wasn’t wearing. Her long, tantalizing legs were completely bare, her shorts and tank top lying on the floor by her feet, the junction of her legs barely concealed by the hem of her hoodie that rested against her upper thighs, a majority of her thick thighs still visible and he swears he can see little nubs poking out the front of her jacket. But what made his eyes go even wider, his face even more slack-jawed, and even more of his blood rushing south (which he didn’t think was possible) was when he saw what she was twirling around the end of her index finger. A pair of green silken panties. 

Louise’s smirk held as Webster gawked at her body, finally his eyes traveled up enough to meet her own, and she gave him a sultry wink. All the while, confusion was written all over his face, but strong, almost painful arousal was evident in his every feature. 

“Lou, what are you-”

"Shhh. You’re stressed. You’ve gotten yourself, and me, all worked up. You need to relax." Louise purred, stepping close and leaning over him, sliding her hands across the flat plane of Webster’s chest, his trademark shirt and vest wrinkling as her hands travelled from his broad shoulders, to his firm chest, massaging the tense cords of muscle as she went. She pressed her hands into his pecs, his stiff nipples digging against her palms. Her slender fingers danced against his skin as they worked their way back up his torso to where the buttons of his shirt brought the two sides together. She popped the first few off effortlessly, more and more of his toned chest being revealed as she went.

“Lou-” He choked out, and Louise immediately silenced him, smashing her beak into his. Webster was frozen for a second, before quickly reciprocating, both their eyes closing on instinct as his beak pressed firmly into her own, his hand reaching up and caressing her cheek, fingers getting slightly tangled in her curls.

Louise’s hands snaked their way behind his neck, gripping the back of his collar tightly as the kiss deepened, and she slowly brought herself closer to him. Her leg raised up, wrapping around his waist, and the other was soon to follow, forcing Webbs to scoot forward on his seat to make room for her, his ass half hanging off the seat, and his spine bent immensely, his head resting against the middle of the plush chair back. Her webbed feet locked around his back, her knees trapped by the armrests, forcing her to be as close to him as possible (not that she minded) as her crotch finally made contact with his own, his pants growing damp as her mound nudged against his massive bulge.

Webster groaned as Louise finally settled on him, and she darted her tongue into his mouth, the slippery appendage meeting and dancing with his own as she explored every inch of his beak. They finally broke apart, both gasping for breath, as they looked deep into one another's eyes. Webster’s focus diminished even further as he soon got lost in the deep chocolate brown of Louise’s eyes, the tiny freckles of tan against the canvas of hazel drawing him ever further in. Louise looked confidently into Webster’s own eyes as his light blue jewels, the color of the brightest and most powerful lightning, glazed over. He opened his beak again to speak, but once more was silenced as Louise held a finger up to his beak.

"Shhhhhh.” She whispered, a flicker of doubt flashed over her face before once again being replaced by her confident smirk. “What’s wrong Webbs? Do you want me to stop?" She hummed, punctuating the question by finally moving on him, humping against him, slowly dragging her mound against his covered cock, and letting out the tiniest of moans as his rough pant's fabric rubbed against her folds. Webster let out a whine of his own, moving his hips in an attempt to get even just a little more friction. Then looked up at her, shaking his head furiously, causing Louise's beak to split into a wide grin. "Then don't say a word. Just sit back and let me do everything." 

She caught him back into a deep kiss, abandoning all ceremony and shoving her tongue into his beak, roughly embracing him, hands wandered lower and pawed desperately at the bottom of her shirt, lifting the lilac shirt and purple vest up and breaking their kiss for a moment to pull the clothes over his head and cast them off into some random corner of the room. She instantly resumed their liplock, digging as forcefully into his face as she could as he pushed right back with equal force. Their first kiss may have been slow and gentle, but their second was rough and filled to the brim with their combined fiery passion. Tongues deep into one another’s beaks, her hips constantly moving against him, her slit rubbing astride the tented fabric of his pants, keeping him painfully hard. Louise panted as their beaks once again separated, as much as she was enjoying this, she was beyond ready to take it to the next level.

Her hands drifted down to the hem of her hoodie, teasingly lifting it centimeter by centimeter as Webster gawked with wide eyes staring at every inch of her skin he could see. For her part, Louise kept shimmying the green fabric about, lifting it up only to let it fall down again, not letting him see anything. Finally as Webbs whined in frustration at her excruciatingly slow strip tease, Louise decided to cut him a break, lifting up the sweatshirt in one smooth motion and throwing it somewhere else in the room. She couldn’t help but grin as he froze like a deer in headlights as his eyes raked over her body, from her messy hair, to her smooth skin, delicate neck and collarbone. Her breasts jutted out from her chest, the large plane of feathers topped with stiff pink nipples, her slightly chubby stomach stood the smallest bit out, before rounding down to her mound, her pussy covered in a very thin layer of feathers, the lips already parted, leaking her fluids onto his cock.

Louise let out an honest giggle as she saw the look on his face. His beak was hanging open, she was pretty sure he hadn’t blinked in a solid minute, and a drop of drool was about to fall out the side of his mouth. She wiped away the spit, and layed another kiss on him, snapping him out of his stupor, just as she scooted away from Webster, a tiny sound escaping her as her snatch moving against his clothed shaft, legs and feet untangling themselves as she slid off his lap, riding his strong, outstretched legs to the flop onto the floor. She landed on her ass, carpet digging into her bare bottom as she sat up. Webster looked down at her in confusion as she got up onto her knees, her thighs growing damp with anticipation as she smirked back up at him. She was looking forward to this. 

She pounced on him, her hands instantly clawing at his belt, trying to catch the damn thing. She finally undid the buckle and ripped it through his belt loops throwing the leather behind her, not caring where it ended up, her fingers immediately fumbling with the button, eventually getting it and the zipper undone. Webbs lifted up his cute butt as she pulled the pants off of him, tossing them behind her, and was suddenly greeted by a very large, very excited playmate. 

Webster’s cock put anything and anyone elses’ to shame. The thing was massive, the hard shaft stretching out the dark crimson boxers he was wearing, the waistband lifted up by the sheer stiffness of his shaft, and a massive wet spot spread out from the head, the fabric soaked in precum. She licked her beak subconsciously as she stared at it, unable to take her eyes off of the thing, especially as it twitched under her scrutinizing gaze, sending another bout of pre seeping into the cloth. Louise moved closer, hovering right above the thing, reached up, and slowly pulled the boxers down to his ankles. It bent slightly as the elastic waistband traveled over the shaft and then the head, but sprung right back up as it was finally set free, hitting the bottom of her beak with a wet slap.

And she thought it was impressive before. The cock stood straight up at attention, leaning only the tiniest bit to one side, clear fluids ran down it in small rivlets, collecting and pooling at the junction of his legs, his heavy and perfectly round balls were covered in it, and the head seemed to just keep it coming, every tiny twitch of his cock accompanied by a clear bead of fluid appearing on his tip.

“Alright. I’ve watched a lot of porn, but I’m still new to this, so bear with me okay?” Louise warned him, but before Webster could even open his mouth to ask what she meant, she hesitantly stuck her tongue out and ran it up his shaft, collecting precum as she went from the middle of his shaft all the way up to the very tip. Webster threw his head back and groaned as her tongue ran along the bulging vein on the backside of his cock. She quickly swallowed the clear liquid, it was salty, not particularly great, but the way Webster reacted was so worth it. So she licked again, this time twirling her pointed appendage around the head, catching all the fluid as it came out. She was slowly warming up to the taste as she went along, listening to the incredible symphony that was Webb’s moans, and she was just getting warmed up.

She wrapped her beak around his length, starting to bob up and down his shaft, cleaning more and more of his pole of precum every time. She finally got his cock to the back of her throat, resisting the urge to gag as most of him resided in her mouth, only an inch or so still exposed to the open air. She sealed her beak around his thick meat and sucked as hard as she could, eliciting a long whine from Webbs as she slid the shaft in and out of her mouth, tongue dancing all around the rock hard flesh, flicking at the tip one second and wrapping around the base the next, every inch in between being constantly massaged by her tongue, swathing the entire shaft with her saliva. 

Webster moaned, unable to hold his sounds back as she flicked at the sensitive head with her pointed tongue. She looked up at him, giving him a conspiratorial wink as she took a deep breath through her nose, and suddenly plunged down on his cock. She took the entire thing in her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought her instinct to gag as the head was lodged in a throat that spasmed in protest, her beak pressed up against his coarse feathers, her nose filled with his musky scent. She took a moment to get used to it, her muscles calming down as she took a few breathes, drawing in the scent of him. She adjusted quickly and began to slurp his cock, swallowing spit and precum; forming a vacuum around his length, running her tongue around every inch of the shaft she could still reach. 

“Oooh Louuu.” Webster groaned out her name, precum trickled down her throat as his cock twitched and jerked violently in her beak. He was close, she knew it, his blood pumped faster through his veins, as his gasps and moans got more and more frequent, and greater amounts of pre flowed down her pipe. Just as he was getting to the edge, Louise let it go with a pop, gasping for air as Webster’s erection looked angry, aching and throbbing for any sort of attention to get him that release. Louise looked up at Webster, drool leaking out his beak as he panted, resisting the urge to stroke himself to completion, his eyes looking at his painfully hard cock, before glancing at her, a desperate plea evident in his blue irises. 

“Say my name.” She spoke simply and softly, her fingertips coming up and ghosting over the sensitive skin, barely even touching it.

“Louise.” He whined softly.

“Again.” She commanded as she wrapped both her hands around his shaft, licking the tip and pumping his length. His cock pulsated, his eyes screwed in concentration, as he got closer. Louise delivered the final blow, speeding up her hands, before gently kissing the tip, tongue darting against his .

“LOUISE!” Webster howled, his length pulsing, splurting out ropes upon ropes of thick white cum, the fluid arching through the air before landing squarely on her face. The scorching hot fluid splattering all over her, streaks landing in her hair, against the top of her beak, almost landing in her eyes as several streaks striped across from her forehead and down onto the tops of her breasts, some of the thick molten liquid dripping down to her nipples. She continued to pump his cock even as he softened, his spraying tip reducing down to a dribble, the last of his cum sliding down the shaft, covering her nimble fingers with the sticky substance. She removed her hand while Webster gulped for breath, eyes closed and head thrown back as he came down from his orgasm. 

Webbs summoned the strength to lift up his head, but bolted upright as he spotted Louise hesitantly stick her fingers into her mouth, lapping at her palm, gathering and swallowing all the cum on her hand. Any blood traveling out of his shaft instantly reversed course as he saw the wide milky streaks decorating her lovely visage, his cock stiffening even more as she nabbed his dark red boxers off his ankles; using the dry half to clean the quickly cooling seed off her face. 

“Wow. Lou, that was... incredible.” Webster panted out as she got up from her knees, her breasts jiggling slightly as she stood, nipples swaying at him invitingly. 

“Do you want me to, um y’know…” he fumbled over his words, glancing down at her dripping wet cuntlips. “Return the favor?”

“Later.” She promised. “But right now, I want to get to the main course.” Louise reached down, grabbing his shaft gently enough for it not to hurt, but just forceful enough that when she pulled, he knew to get out of his chair and follow. She led him by the cock over to his bed, her tantalizingly round ass swaying as she walked right in front of him. She let go just long enough to knock every book, notebook, and scrap of paper to the floor with one massive sweeping motion.

Any protest Webster was going to make was silenced as Louise smashed her beak into his, a slight salty aftertaste present on her tongue, the two falling onto the purple covers as papers fluttered through the air around them. Louise instantly ended up on top, her breasts and nipples digging into his chest as she started grinding against him. His shaft being pinned to his abs as her mound rubbed against his length, letting out tiny sounds into his mouth as her clit brushed against the head while she slid up and down his cock, well lubricating the underside of his rod with her juices. 

Their kiss finally broke as Louise sat up, straddling Webb’s hips and allowing his cock to jut straight up, spilling precum over her thighs as she got comfortable, putting her feet flat against the bed and raised herself up so that the junction of her thighs hovered just behind the tip, her drenched pussy only inches away from being filled by that delicious cock.

“Be patient with me now, it's my first time." Louise warned him as she raised herself up, grabbing his length and rubbing the head around her soaked lips.

“Mine too.” Webster looked up, a small nervous grin on his face and the two shared a sweet tender smile as she hovered over him, the tip of his cock resting right against her entrance, threatening to slide in at any moment.

“You ready?” Louise asked, staring into his eyes. He nodded, and she instantly dropped down, impaling herself to the base with one swift motion. And for a fleeting moment, it felt as if the two were the only beings in the universe, adrift in a cosmic nothingness with nothing and no one but each other. They were lost in the storm of the cosmos, their only anchor in the other’s eyes, chocolate bronze meeting arctic aquamarine, joining together in a celestial dance. 

They came back to themselves as Louise let out a long moan, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body as the walls of her pussy adjusted to Webster, his length and girth settling inside her, filling her completely. She raised herself up, all but the head sliding out of her before lowering down slowly, his cock slowly being devoured by her warm tight wetness. She reached her hands forward and planted them on his firm chest as he again hilted inside her. Webster let loose a deep grunt as her walls squeezed around his hard throbbing cock.

Louise rode his cock lazily, lifting up just enough so that half or so of his flesh slid out of her twat before slamming back down, his tip lodging deep inside her. She did most of the work as Webbs’ hands began to wander from her hips, up the smooth expanse of her stomach and to her full busty breasts. His palms cupped them, feathered fingers finding her pebbled pink nipples, pinching and squeezing the hard nubs, sending an electric buzz through her entire body. 

The pleasure was running through her like a continuous bolt of lightning, pooling and building in her core as she rocked on his rod. His hands roving all over her body, groping her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing the round flesh, before traveling over and around her shoulders, his fingers tenderly combing through her tangled hair and cupping her cheeks as she let out a soft whine. 

“Louise.” Webster gasped out her name as she slammed down onto him. As if he had flicked some switch, Lou suddenly sped up, bringing her pussy onto his cock over and over, her hips meeting his in wet slaps as she hammered him inside her. Webbs’ hands instinctively flew up and gripped her hips tight, finally taking some control as he drove her up and down his aching cock. Meanwhile the heat between her legs just kept building and building, as she let out more and more whines and moans as he filled her up. She was close to the edge and she knew it.  “Lou. I’m close.” He warned her as he thrust up into her even faster.

“Hnngh, not inside!” She barely managed to grunt out. “Ohhh Webbbs!” She let out a long, drawn out whine as the pressure built up inside her reached its breaking point, her juices splattering all over his shaft, soaking his pulsating length and massive balls. Her cunt spasming around his throbbing cock, doing its best to milk an orgasm out of him as she rode the overwhelming waves of pleasure of her own. 

Just as she finished riding out her orgasm, her contracting walls only slightly clenching his cock, Webster let out a loud groan as he thrust into her one last time. Before grabbing her by the thighs and practically throwing her off of him, her ass falling in between his open thighs, her own legs wrapped around his sides. His cock twitched and jerked violently as a jet of cum shot out, arching into the air before splashing down, soaking his shaft in his own cum. Louise watched, transfixed as his cock throbbed and pulsed, shooting out milky white cum with every pulsation of his veins, going from several large jets to a small dribble leaking out the head. 

Webbs caught his breath, sitting up and leaning against the solid wooden headboard of his bed, as Louise extracted herself from between his legs and crawled up on shaky knees to lay down next to him, leaning against the headboard, her heaving chest pressed into his arm. 

“That was… wow.” Webster spoke up after a minute of the two just trying to catch their respective breaths. 

“Yeah it was.” Louise agreed, before letting out a massive yawn that Webbs was soon to follow with one of his own.

“What do you think of sleep now dummy?” She teased as he let out another smaller yawn.

“I think it sounds really good right about now.” Webster replied as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, and Louise was soon to follow. He was quick to lift up his purple comforter and sheets. She climbed in without hesitation, snuggling into one of his pillows. But when he didn’t immediately join her, she lifted her head up to see what he was doing.

“Can I…” He trailed off as he held her signature green hoodie in his hands.

“Sure.” Louise shrugged as Webster smiled, slipping it on. It was a bit small on him, his wrist poking a good deal out of the sleeves, and the rest fitting against his muscle-bound form loosely. “Why?” She had to ask as he pulled the hood over his head, messing up his mussed up hair even more.

“It smells just like you.” He explained as if it were obvious, before once again approaching the bed, lifting the sheets and climbing in with her. They shared a sweet kiss as their bodies met and tangled, pressed against one another as they drifted off into an easy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> It may have been a while, but the same deal applies as per usual. Suggestions are welcome, either send them to me in the comments or in email at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com it's first 'cum', first serve ;) You'll be credited for the idea unless you don't want to be. Even if you don't have a suggestion please leave kudos and comments letting me know that you enjoyed it, because getting told I'm even semi-competent at my one and only passion helps me immensely on a personal level and I would greatly appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but bullies and haters will be deleted without hesitation. And much thanks to any and all of you that were concerned for my well being, and asking for my return during my absence. It means the world to me that you wanted me back. Y'all are the best.  
> Signing off for now,  
> Cashburger


End file.
